


I'm just...tired

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Gen, He's just tired of everything, Lance is Tired, Langst, Suicidal Thoughts, This is basically just pain and suffering, the ending is open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: Oh well, Lance thinks and takes a deep breath,I'm going to die.The thought doesn't bother him as much as it should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like to make Lance suffer wtf

After six years of nonstop fighting against the Garla, Lance is tired, to say at least.

He remembers how five years and a little something before, they imagined defeating Zarkon was enough. Now he sees how naive they were, to think the empire who ruled for ten thousand years would just end if they defeated the boss. Honestly, if Lance could go back in time, he would have laughed at his younger self for thinking it would be that easy.

They eliminated the cause, yeah, but now they have to deal with the consequences.

Ten thousand years worth of consequences.

So yeah, here they are. Six years of fighting Garla fleets, freeing slaved planets and hey, did you know that Zarkon had a son? Lotor. He's a problem too, the biggest of all problems, really. A new emperor to defeat. Everything all over again.

You see, there was a time when Lance fought to be able to go back to Earth, when that was all he thought about.That time had passed

Now, going back only meant putting Earth in danger and taking themselves out of the way to victory. The Garla Empire doesn't rest, they won't stop attacking for them to be able to see their families again.

 _His family_. Lance barely remembers their voices and the image of their faces was becoming more blurry with each day that passes. That was the cause of many slepless nights spent crying in the past, but now he has accepted the fact that he's forgetting them. For the first three years, Lance told himself that if he focused enough, he would go back to them in no time. He doesn't belive in this anymore.

Lance's just...tired.

He's reached a point where he doesn't recognize himself, and it's scary. Lance has seen so much death and destruction that a failed mission becomes just a negative number because if he lets himself care too much for the all the mistakes he's made he would just go insane and he can't afford that.

Sometimes Lance just wanted to let it all go.

But he can't.

He has to wake up and keep going. Mission after mission. There's no other choice but to fight, because they are at war and they have to win.

+++

Lance sees it coming, but he doesn't move fast enough. One second he's flying Blue like always and on the other he's falling. The alarms are blasting, the entire cockpit is covered by a red light and Lance can't quite focus on anything with the way Blue is spinning,completely out of control. All of that plus the screams of Lance’s horrified teammates form a symphony of caos that  leaves Lance with a very strong headache.

 _Oh well_ , Lance thinks and takes a deep breath, _I'm going to die_.

The thought doesn't bother him as much as it should.

Lance closes his eyes waits. He hits the ground five seconds later. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
